You Belong with Me
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: Marie Brooks wants to do some special for her bf: Randy Orton, however thanks to Eve and Ted the special gift isn't what she expected at first! Rated T, might be M let me know if I have to make it higher


_Ok, I decided to write this up because: _

_A) Marie Brooks(my OC) wanted to do something for her BF: Randy Orton!  
>B) Today is The Viper's Birthday, so if you have a Twitter, make sure you wish him a Happy Birthday to RandyOrton!<em>

* * *

><p>~Marie's P.O.V ~<p>

I walked through the halls of the hotel, it was almost midnight and she was determined to give Randy an amazing birthday gift and hopefully take his attention from Phil and their match at Wrestlemania 27.

'_What am I going to do?' _she thought to herself while walking through the halls.

All of a sudden I felt someone pull into a bedroom, "wah…"

"Marie chill.. It's me!"

I look at the person who pulled me and grinned, since it was my best girl friend: Eve Torres, "Eve you scared me… for a second I thought it was Maryse!"

"please, Marie…Maryse wouldn't want to deal with you after the matches you have had against Phil!"

I smiled and nodded, "probably, anyway what do you want?"

"Girl, I just wanted to ask if you had anything planned for Randy's birthday?"

I sighed and shook my head 'no'.

She sighed and said, "well your in luck, I have a perfect gift for you to give him!" she smiled at me before pulling me over to her suitcase.

I eyed Eve for a moment, before looking at her suitcase as she unzipped it and pulled out black and red lingerie, I literally felt my mouth drop open.

"Really? Eve, Really?" I asked her looking at it.

"what, it would make a perfect a birthday gift!" she exclaimed with a smile before putting it into a gift bag, "I knew you wouldn't be able to think of a gift for him, especially since you haven't really put much thought into it until a couple hours ago!"

"how the fuck did you know my size?"

"I managed to get a hold of one of your bras and the bottoms well came with the top!" She smiled at me, before shoving the bag into my hands, "now go, I'm sure Ted and everyone are in your guys room already celebrating early!" she linked arms with me and practically pulled me out of the room, back the way I came and knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing Ted's short brown hair and blue eyes, "Hey!" he glanced at Eve, who out of the corner of my eye winked at him, before smirking and opened the door more so we could get inside.

Like Eve said before John(Cena), Ted, Evan, Matt, Jay, Oscar and Randy were already started an early birthday party for Randy… glancing at the clock which read _12:10 am_, I sighed as Eve practically pulled me to where Randy was sitting on the bed. _'Great, he's on the bed… he better appreciate this… I have done into drugs, but wearing scandalous lingerie was out of the question!'_

"Randy!" Eve exclaimed pushing me in front of her, "Marie has a special gift for you!" Just before I could run, Eve pushed me right next to Randy as he took the bag from hands I glared at her as she walked over toward Ted and kissed his cheek. _'When did they get together?'_

Looking back at Randy as he peeked in the bag, I instantly saw a smirk cross his face before he looked at me, feeling a blush cross my cheeks like normal I looked away and said "Ok, let's move on to something else…" well thinking _'I bet the lingerie idea was Ted's… I doubt Eve would actually want to do this to me, she knows how I feel about that kind of stuff!' _

It's been about an hour since I gave Randy his gift and I know for a fact that he told John, Matt and Jay what I supposedly got for him, because for that past hour the four of them would keep looking over at me with smirks on their faces. _'Seriously, I was going to question Eve and Ted whose idea was it later!' _

Finally, it's been an hour and a half and the last of the people… John, Matt and Jay were leaving… I looked at the clocked which read now _1:40 am_. Once the door shut, I walked over to the back that held the lingerie in it, grabbed the closest robe-which was Randy's-before heading into the bathroom to change.

"Marie? You ready?" Randy asked sounding a little to excited.

I rolled my eyes, before holding the robe closed around my body and walked out of the bathroom to see him sitting on the bed, grinning.

I walked over to him and slowly started letting go of the robe, revealing the black and red lingerie pieces, stopping in front of him and smiling down at his smirking face. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled my body closer to him, resting his forehead against mine and whispered,

"you look hot, Marie!" he pushed the robe off making it slip off my shoulders and land on the floor around my feet, before pressing his lips to mine softly has his hands traveled up my back, stopping at the bra.

I felt him falling backwards, dragging my body with him as we continued kissing he managed to get the bra off and rolled over so I was laying flat on the bed, while he looked down at me smiling.

The two of us after a couple of minutes, got completely undressed and started making love with each other.

Which in fact for Marie turned out way better than any of the other times, that her and Randy have made love with each other, for some reason this time just felt more… well special for them!

* * *

><p>Review please...<p> 


End file.
